The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Tort White`.
The new cultivar is propagated asexually from vegetative cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. The new cultivar originated from a seedling selected from a population made from a self-pollinated plant with the pedigree of: an unnamed plant known as 97-404-2 (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in Gilroy, Calif., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings over a two-year period. The new cultivar has also been trialed at many locations in the United States and in Europe. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type through successive propagations, and this novelty is firmly fixed.